One Night Stand
by heidipoo
Summary: She was a lonely bartender, and he just wanted a drink. However, neither of them knew what they were getting themselves into.
1. One

**Author's Note: This idea has been swirling in my head for a while, and I'm obsessed with Trevor, so I hope you guys enjoy this. It probably will be 3-5 chapters just to get my foot into this fandom. I'm also taking requests,** **so send me a PM, and don't be shy in going to check out my other fanfics as well. Thanks for reading my blah fanfics. **

* * *

><p>The bar was relatively empty tonight, and a sigh escaped my lips. This awful bartending job would be the literal death of me. When I moved to this town, I never thought I'd end up at a shitty bar, as a shitty bartender. I had big dreams for myself, mind you. But I needed money desperately, and this little shitty bar somehow beckoned to me in a way. It was the only thing available at the moment, so I took it without question.<p>

So now, I was stuck here; in a bar that was tiny and smelled like old men and mildew. The music was subpar, and the decorations were horribly cheesy. It was small and empty, yet somehow cluttered at the same time. The sultry air was filled with dry cigarette smoke, and when I first started working here, I could hardly even breathe. I had gotten used to the smell though. The smells, the looks, the regular customers. What the hell was a young woman like me doing in a dirty old dingy place like this?

Well, I really don't have the answer to that question. And a part of me knew that if I didn't get out of working here now, I'd be stuck working here for the rest of my miserable life. But in reality, I really couldn't care less of what I ended up doing. We were all going to die in the end anyway, so what was the point? I was pretty content with working here, and the cash flow wasn't bad. I got everything I needed and wanted. This job just wasn't as glamorous as I saw myself working.

Figuring that there wouldn't be any customers coming in soon, I decided to head to the ladies room to freshen up and check my appearance. Looking into the mirror, I smiled slightly because I knew I looked good. I always looked good no matter what time or occasion. My dark hair was straightened to perfection, my caramel colored skin nearly glowed, and my dark doe eyes seemed to shine. Plus, the little dress I was wearing really improved my curves too. I wasn't going to lie; I was thick.

Why did I bother though? I dressed up so nice for this lame job, but no man ever took fancy in me. Was there something wrong with me? Was I not desirable? Or maybe this city just didn't have the right kind of guy for me. It had to be something, because none of them bothered to even give me a second glance. I would keep trying though. It's not that I was desperate or anything, I really just wanted someone to notice me. I wasn't going to give up either.

Once I was finished adjusting myself, a gravelly voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "Hey!" They yelled. "Can we get a damn bartender out here?" The customer rudely finished. I didn't recognize his voice as any of the regular customers, so it must have been a new guy. I wasn't really too fond of new guys; always so rude and pushy, but it came with the job I suppose. He sounded extremely pissed already, so that only agitated me more.

I left the ladies room with a sigh, and made my way back to the bar. I noticed that there was a man banging on the bar, so I assumed that he was the one who was yelling for a damn bartender. He didn't look familiar, so he had to for sure be a new guy. He was an older looking man, balding hair, wearing sweat pants and boots. But somehow he was incredibly enticing, even if he didn't dress or look the nicest. I was curious about him, so I couldn't wait to find out more.

I made my way back around the bar, and approached him, "What can I get you?" I asked, still slightly annoyed that he was yelling earlier. He took a moment to answer, and I watched as his dark eyes drank me in. I could tell he liked what he saw by the way his eyes darted around slightly. He didn't want me to notice that he was checking me out.

"Well, it's about time we got somebody out here." He spoke with a sarcastic tongue. I tried to hold back my smirk. "A beer, I'll have a beer." He answered with a very small smile. It wouldn't have been noticeable if I wasn't paying very close attention to him. I gave the man a nod, then reached under the bar to fetch him a beer. I watched him carefully as he popped the top and took a drink, then sighed in content. I think he knew I was watching him too, because his eyes made their way back to mine. "What's a girl like you doing in a shabby place like this?" He asked gruffly. "If you don't mind me asking."

I shrugged, a part of me didn't want to conversate with the man, but another part of me was glad that he was actually interested in me. So I decided to answer him, "I needed the money I guess. " I answered lamely, and the man took me by surprise by laughing.

"We all need money sweetheart." He chuckled. "But there are less shitty things to do besides working at a bar." I could tell what he was implying as he sent me a wink. And I knew right then and there, that this man was a criminal. Did I mind? Not one bit. That just made this little conversation so much more exciting.

"I suppose." I said slyly.

"I'm Trevor." The man introduced himself before taking another sip of his beer. I was glad he finally told me his name, because now, he wasn't so much of a stranger anymore. It seemed like a fitting name for him, and I liked it.

"Tasha." I replied, giving him my name as well.

"Tasha?" He questioned. "Is that short for something?" Trevor asked, a slight teasing smile pulling at the corners of his full lips.

"No." I shook my head. "Just Tasha."

"Oh." Trevor replied with a nod, and took another drink of his beer.

"Do you come here a lot?" I asked, then noticed how corny it sounded. I wasn't trying to be cliché about anything. It had just happened to come out that way. "I've just never seen you here before." I added quickly, just to clarify that I wasn't trying to flirt with him or anything (even though I really was).

Trevor shook his head, "No, this is my first time here. I needed to relieve some stress." He explained. "But I'm glad I found this place. Aside from the cheap beer, I actually get to enjoy talking to you." He finished, and I tried to hide my smile. Was he flirting with me now? I honestly couldn't tell. "Can I buy you a drink at least?" He finally offered, and I was taken aback.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: To be continued...?<strong>


	2. Two

"Sure." I replied smiling, then reached under the bar to fetch myself a drink. I grabbed Trevor another beer as well, and he winked at me in response. We seemed to be hitting it off pretty well, and I was delighted that a man was finally taking interest in me. It was a new feeling, but I enjoyed it nonetheless. And I really wasn't looking for a boyfriend, I just wanted to have some fun for once in my shitty life. I had the feeling that Trevor wanted nothing but the same. He didn't look to be the relationship type.

"So how long have you lived around here?" He asked me, trying to make some simple conversation.

"A few years." I answered nonchalantly. "What about you?" I asked.

Trevor chuckled, "Too fucking long." He took another drink of his beer. "I hate this damn place, but I find ways to have fun." He explained to me with a small smile. I figured it would be better to get more comfortable to be around him, so I sat down on a bar stool beside him. We were sitting rather close, but I don't think he minded one bit. I could still see him checking me out too. It seemed as if we were the only two there, and it was nice to say the least. I was glad that there weren't that many people at the bar that night.

"So..." I drawled out, unsure of what to say next. This man made me feel uncomfortable, yet alive at the same time. I wanted him, but I didn't know if he wanted me. He seemed to be enjoying my company, but I really couldn't tell. He seemed as though he was hot and cold. Interested, yet retracting from me at the same time. It was confusing, but I was anticipating the rest of the nights events, and it made my heart race like crazy.

"So?" Trevor copied me, raising a thick eyebrow. "What time does the bar close?" He asked, smiling the crooked smile ever so slightly. My heart fluttered in him asking that question. Did that mean he wanted me to go home with him when the bar closed? Oh it had been so long since a man had done all this for me, or even engaged in conversation with me.

I glanced over at the shitty clock hanging on the wall, "In about two hours." I barely managed to get out. I think my nerves were fucking with me now, and I just wanted them to go away and leave me the hell alone.

"Hmph." He grunted. "Wanna have some real fun when we get out of here?" He asked me.

I smiled, "Hell yeah I do."

"I figured as much." Trevor replied, and I smiled in return. Now we just had two hours to kill, and then it was time for us to have some real fun. In the mean time, Trevor and I drunk a few more beers until we were a little buzzed. He was even more funny when he was drunk, making me laugh at all his jokes like a crazy woman. It didn't help that I was drunk too, so that only made everything ten times for funny to me. Things were going extremely well, and finally when the two hours were up, it was time for me to close the bar and leave.

"Just let me close things up, Trevor." I said as I began putting everything away, and locking stuff up.

"Hurry the hell up." He replied. "We ain't got all damn night." Once I was finished, he grabbed me by my arm and led me outside into the parking lot to his vehicle. His car choice didn't surprise me at all. The shitty red truck almost seemed to match his personality perfectly. "Like my ride?" He asked with that same crooked smile. I didn't answer him, I only climbed into the truck when he opened the door for me. I then waited patiently as he walked to the driver's side of the truck and got in. He turned the key and the truck roared to life.

"Are we going to your place?" I asked looking over at him.

"Yup." He said with a nod as we pulled out of the parking lot. I scooted over so that I was sitting in the middle of the seat, and so that I was sitting closer to him. Our shoulders were touching, and I think he didn't mind, so I took that as a cue to rest my hand on his thigh. I could see the crooked smile pulling at the corners of his lips, so I knew that he was enjoying this.

"Not while I'm driving mama." He said to me jokingly, and I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Do you do this a lot?" I asked him as we drove.

"Do what?" Trevor inquired.

"Take home girls." I answered. "And fuck them..." I trailed off.

He laughed, "Oh, is that what you think we're doing?" He joked, and I laughed again. His sense of humor was morbid, but I loved every single bit of it.

"Of course." I countered back. "Why else would I be coming home with you?" I retorted.

"Good point." He laughed. "And to answer your question, no. I don't do this a lot, so you should feel pretty fucking special." I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic of not, but I didn't care. I was going to get what I wanted, so nothing else mattered at the moment.

"I do feel pretty fucking special." I retorted.

Trevor laughed, "Good." And that's when we pulled into his driveway. I didn't expect anything less really. His home was a shabby little trailer, but I didn't care. This also fitted his personality well, and he didn't seem ashamed in his home at all. "We're here." He spoke, pulling me out of my thoughts. Trevor then got out of the truck, and opened my door to let me out too. I felt him grab my hand, and we walked together into his home. My heart was beating so fast, because we both knew what was going to happen from here, and I couldn't wait.


	3. Three

**A/N: Thank you guys for tuning into this little fic. This is the last chapter, so I'll see you guys at the bottom. Again, thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>"Sorry my place is so messy." Trevor apologized as we walked through the threshold of his home. "I usually don't have a lot of company." His place isn't that bad, but it still isn't how I would keep my house. I didn't mind though, because we were going to be in the bedroom most of the night, so I wouldn't even see the rest of his home. I was getting laid tonight, and nothing was stopping that.<p>

"It's fine." I replied nonchalantly as we stood and looked at each other.

"Can I get you a beer?" He asked me.

I nodded, "Sure."

I watched as he reached into his messy refrigerator, and pulled out a bottle of cheap beer. "Here you go." He replied awkwardly as he handed me the bottle. I took it, gingerly, then opened the top, and took a drink. In a way, I felt a little uncomfortable because I didn't know how to initiate this. I was the inexperienced one, so I needed Trevor to lead the way in this little escapade. I was about to open my mouth to say something, but stopped when I saw Trevor reaching into his pocket, and pulled something out of it. He turned to look at me, "Wanna have some real fun?" He asked me, with that lopsided smile on his rugged face.

I hesitated, that is, until he opened his hand to reveal two small white pills resting in his palm. "What is it?" I asked curiously. I assumed it was drugs, but I didn't know what kind of drug. I had never done drugs in my life, so this would be a first, if I even decided I wanted to do it.

"Ecstasy." Trevor answered simply. "You don't have to, if you don't want to." He shrugged.

I was up for new things, so I decided to try it. "What the hell?" I shrugged as I grabbed one of the small pills out of his hand. That crooked grin showed up again as I swallowed the pill with my beer. Trevor took his as well, and I was giddy with excitement. Tonight was going to be more fun than I anticipated.

"The bedroom is this way." He gestured with his hands, and I followed. His bedroom was definitely more clean than the rest of the house. I watched as he walked in behind me, and shut the door. I was waiting for something, anything to happen. I had heard that ecstasy makes you feel good, but I wasn't feeling a thing yet. "Are you okay with this?" Trevor asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. I mentally chuckled, I didn't take him for a guy that asked you your permission before getting fucked.

I only nodded, afraid my voice would ruin this moment. He nodded too, and I guess he took that as his cue to begin as he sat me down on his king sized bed, and began to kiss me. Our lips met, slowly at first, and his breath was hot and smelled like alcohol, but I loved it. They met over and over again, and I had to admit that Trevor was a pretty fine kisser. I put my hands on either side of his face, and he took that as permission to slip his tongue into my mouth slowly. They fought for dominance, and I let him win. After all, I wanted to be dominated tonight.

The kissing only got better when the drugs started to kick in. I felt as though my head was swirling, my lips and tongue tingling with every other touch. And the way he kept rubbing his hands up and down my arms made me shiver with pleasure. I wanted to take my time; wanted to savor each moment, each touch, each kiss, because we both knew that this was only going to be a one time thing. He laid me down on the bed, putting most of his weight on my much smaller body. Our kissing never faltered though, we just couldn't get enough of each other.

I decided to take charge for a little bit, and I felt myself reaching for the hem of his shirt to pull it over his head. I heard Trevor groan as our kissing stopped momentarily, but we got right back to it once his shirt was off. "Take my clothes off..." I mumbled against his lips, and it didn't take him long to oblige to my request. We separated, and I sat up slightly, so he could pull my dress right off me. Trevor took a moment to admire my caramel colored skin, in my bra and panties. And I took the time to admire him as well without a shirt on.

I watched as his eyes darkened with lust, and I knew I wanted more of him right there. It didn't take him long to get working on my breasts. He cupped them through my bra at first, which felt amazing, but I knew I needed more. I felt him reach behind me to unhook the clasps on my bra, and I was exposed to the cool air of his bedroom. He took a moment to drink me in, and then his lips went to work on my nipples. I tried to silence my moans, but it was to no avail. He grinned as my moans got louder and louder.

"You like that?" Trevor mumbled against my skin. I could only nod, coherent words were not even available to me at the moment. I could only form whimpers or gasps. His lips traveled lower and lower, sending electric currents through my body, and I could only anticipate what was coming next when I felt his hot breath on my very aroused core.

"Don't tease me..." I pleaded, and that's when I felt him yank my panties down in one swift motion, and in the next, I felt his tongue swirling around inside of me. Oh god that mouth of him could work wonders. "T-Trevor..." I gasped out, my hands gripping anything I could find. I was already close to orgasm! But, he didn't let me come yet. We separated from one another, and I watched as he yanked his pants down, and began to put on a condom. His length wasn't as impressive as most others, but he made up for it with stamina and technique.

"Ready?" He asked with a crooked smile. Oh god I was so ready for him to be inside of me. When he finally had the condom on, he inserted himself in between my legs, and looked at me, telling him when he could go. I met his lust filled gaze and nodded, and he nodded too, before sliding into me with a grunt. He filled me up, I could feel him as he slid in and out, using slow strokes.

"Faster." I breathed out, wanting to come already. Trevor obliged, going a bit faster, causing both he and I to moan. I knew he was trying to last longer than I was.

"Say my name." He muttered.

"Trevor..." I whimpered as I felt him pound into me. "I'm so close." I said, grabbing his ass, making him go faster. A few more strokes, and I was orgasming not once, but twice. It must have been the ecstasy, because I had never orgasmed twice during sex. I moaned his name loudly as he came too, and then we were both spent. I felt him collapse beside me, and I looked over at him only to see him smiling the crooked smile. "We should do this again sometime." I offered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you all enjoyed my smut, haha! Be sure to leave a review, and I'm still taking requests!**


End file.
